Changing my reflection
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: Lovino doesn't know where he is as he wanders around a strange house. As he tries to find his way out, he stumbles upon an interesting room with a mirror. Human names used, not hetaOni related.


**Welcome to this story! **

**Disclaimer: Has character death.**

* * *

Lovino slowly wanders down a hall within a house that he had never seen before.

** How did I even get here? **He thinks as he scans his surroundings.

He continues to walk forward until he reaches the end of the hall. As he comes to a stop he looks at the wooden door that stands right in the front of him. He takes a second to debate whether or not to open the door to face whatever or whomever could be on the other side. After a short pause he decides to open the door. Hesitantly, he reaches for the doorknob and twists it. With a small click, the door opens revealing a relatively small room. Every part of the room was completely bare except for the one wall straight across from the entry door to the room. On that wall was a full-length mirror positioned so that someone who entered would see their reflection right as they walk into the room. He casts his eyes upon his reflection. What he saw was what you would expect, a mirror- image of himself but after a few seconds, the image in the mirror changed. In place of his own reflection was his brother. He felt confusion overtake him as he looks at his brother's smiling face.

"F-feli?" He asks the reflection and pauses as if he expected a reply.

** I've gone crazy!** He thinks right after he had uttered that word.

The reflection made no movement to respond to him. In fact, it did not even blink. The reflection looked as if it was frozen in time. As he tried to figure out why the mirror was reflecting an image of his brother, he heard some footsteps approaching from behind him. Quickly he turns around to face whatever was here with him. Who he sees completely surprises him. In front of him now stood his art teacher.

"Lovino, you need to try harder in my class like your brother does. You have been falling behind while your brother has gotten to the point that he's almost passed my class," She tells him.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy for his brother cast over his heart. Along with that feeling was disappointment in himself for not being able to be as perfect as his brother.

"That's not my fault," He tries to sound confident as he tells her this.

He gets no response, instead all that she did was stare forward as if he wasn't there anymore. He continued to try to get her attention for a couple more minutes until he gave up. Before he had given up though, he had heard another person approaching him from behind. After he was determined that he wasn't going to get an answer, he turns in the direction that he had heard the footsteps. It shocks him when he sees his guardian who had taken care of him and his brother since their grandfather disappeared was the one who had entered into the room.

"Lovino, you are terrible around the house at home. You can barely cook and you can't clean. Why did I get stuck with you when I could have only your brother around the house?" Every word he said felt like it was starting a fire in his heart. Lovino struggled to put it out before the fire burned his heart to a crisp.

Another set of footsteps approach him. He didn't even want to face whoever it was this time, for he knew it would just be more hateful words being thrown at him.

"Lovino." The sound of this voice makes him freeze. The voice sounded exactly like his grandfather.

He turns around to face the voice, hoping to be wrong about this, but he was correct in his identification of the mystery identity.

"no..." Lovino whispers, feeling an ache in his chest. This time he couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

"Couldn't you have tried to be more like your brother? Your brother is always kind to everyone, more polite than you, and just a better person in general," His grandfather told him in a tone that informed Lovino that he was being completely serious. As the older man said that, Lovino could feel the pain of his heart crumbling from heartbreak. Soon the sadness mixed with anger as he stands there, surrounded by the people that had a huge impact in his life that had previously been positive.

** Why does everyone compare me to my brother?! We are not the same!** He thinks as he balls up his fists and stomps out from the room. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away.

Even though he tries to get away from the three, they still followed him. They were now repeating what they had said earlier. They spoke about how useless and terrible they thought he was as they followed not far behind him. He escapes down the hall, trying to space himself further and further away from the group. The pursuers still stayed close though. Their words seemed to echo louder in Lovino's head with every passing second. Whenever he passed a door, he tried to open it but so far all of the doors had been locked. There was only a couple doors left in the hallway that he had not tried to open yet. He grabs onto one of the door handles and twists it. Right now he hoped for a miracle. Luckily he had a moment of luck and the door opened. Within the room was a little, tidy kitchen. Lovino practically leaps into the room to hide from the three he had been followed by. He tried to get as far away from the door, leaning against the counter tops. When he stands over there he spots a knife block with different sizes of knives in it.

** There's one way to stop this...** He thinks, forming a plan.

He grabs one of the biggest of the knives and pushes past his guardian, his grandfather, and his art teacher. He runs out of the room and down the hall that he was previously down. He enters the room with the full-length mirror. The image reflected was still that of his brother. He gets close to the mirror and raises the knife above his head. He thrusts the knife into the mirror, hearing the loud shatter of glass breaking. Usually this loud noise would cause him to flinch but now it sounded like a victory bell upon his ears. He watches all of the pieces of glass fall to the floor with a sense of pride.

It was that moment that Lovino had waken up from that nightmare. He yawned and stretched his arms, not awake enough to open his eyes yet. He felt something heavy in one of his hands. Giving up to the curiosity, he opens his eyes to view the object. Within his hand was a bloody knife. He feels his eyes drift to what lies in front of him even after he tried to stop them in fear. In front of him was his brother laying on the floor, unmoving. Lovino relaxed his grip on the knife as he looks at his brother in shock and horror. The knife clatters to the ground but the noise fell on deaf ears. Lovino hurries over to his brother's side and kneels beside him. His hands shake slightly as he reaches over to find his brother's pulse. Nothing. His brother was dead and it was he who killed him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! this was a english story I wrote before turning it into a fanfic.**


End file.
